ONE PIECE NEX GEN
by copper123
Summary: Luffy and  Nami married and had a girl Rain .  she is now 15 . after Vivi calls for help and a mysterious flame wielding boy appears launching the crew of the thousand  Sunny into a another shoot at the grand line. new chapter  up
1. PROLOG

ONE PIECE NEX GEN

PROLOG

**(This story takes place 17 years after the time skip in the seas near alabasta when Vivi sent word that she needed some help.)** 15 years prior luffy and Nami married and had a kid Rain D. Luffy .she looks just like her mom and acts like her too.

In Alabasta the Brooks family one separated by the death of both parents and the Ryan the Youngest presently 12 near terminally ill has the two older siblings trying to support him and themselves . Forest A. Brooks the eldest brother 15 presently trumpeter and had eaten a flame –flame fruit shortly after his parents death. Holly W. Brooks the only sister and middle child. She goes to school rarely . Forests friend Kad Z. Frames a talented swordsmen using a similar style to Zoro .

The crew and the thousand sunny has gotten a little bigger with the addition of Rain and Will Sanjis adopted son after they found him on the streets near the grand lines edge.

The tech has gotten a little more advanced . Guns some use cartridges. Boats are partly powered by steam . (**Enjoy, Read, Review**.)\

**(Disclaimer I do not own one piece or any trademark that I use in this story .) **


	2. Ch1 FOREST THE  NEW ACE

CH.1 FOREST THE NEW ACE

"There it is land ho!" Yelled Luffy to Nami who was standing next to their daughter .

The two where hard to see one form the other . Rain almost a splitting image of her mom when she was 15 . they all were wearing their desert gear being that they would be at Alabasta soon.

"Great anything else you see Dad." Yelled back Rain as she looked toward land.

"Hey Luffy have you heard the rumors ?"Asked Zoro as he walked to the mast.

"Zoro what are you talking about?' Questioned Nami with a puzzled expression.

"Ok look I heard in the last port that somebody has raiding any ship even marines that tries to enter the Alabasta Port but doesn't steal the whole cargo." Replied Zoro

"Ok and if we do we'll just knock them off." Said Luffy flexing his muscle .

"Ya dad we'll get them." Said Rain agreeing with her dad with a smile.

"you two are all the same." Exclaimed Nami as she stormed off to the stern of the ship.

Robin was leaning on the rail looking down on the events . " you know she acts and looks just like you but yet she is Luffys daughter still the same . " Said Robin as Nami came beside her.

"I know I love the both of them but they can be just annoying sometimes." Replied Nami with a sigh . the two started to laugh about Luffy and the memories they have had.

About two miles off the Thousand Sunny was a boat with three people on it . one was a dirty blonde boy looking about 15 . He had no shirt on and orange and black short that went down to his knees. He was wearing a small cross around his neck and goggles . The other boy also looked to be 15 was chestnut brown hair with a white shirt and tan short . the shorts had two sabers and one daggers hanging from the loops . The last was the captain of the boat.

"Hey forest looks like our info was right that is the Thousand sunny and that means loot." Said the Brown haired boy as he leaned against the mast.

"Yep Kad , hey you want to steal or be distraction?'' Questioned Forest as he put on the goggles .

"I'll steal besides you know that you are a much better distraction with your flames ."Replied Kad as he slapped forest on the back.

"ok see ya ,Caption be beside the ship in thirty minutes." Commanded Forest.

"Ok you boys be careful if the stories are true you're in for a fight." Replied The Caption with a smirk .

"Good luck here I good Flame Rocket!" Screamed Forest as his feet exploded into flames and he rocketed sky forest flew toward the Thousand Sunny he noticed a girl about fifteen orange hair and in a dancer outfit. "wonder who that is ?"Thought forest as he rocketed forward . Forest neared the ship at break neck speed with the blood pounding in his ear. " This is going to hurt !"Screamed forest as he plowed into the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"What the hell just hit us?" Exclaimed Nami as she looked at the smoke where whatever had landed .

"don't know but it wasn't a cannonball ."replied Sanji as he got form when he fell form the impact.

"Man that was not my best landing little too hot( **no pun intended** ) ." Said the thing that landed on the ship as the smoke cleared revealing a boy no older than 15 with dirty blonde hair and no shirt.

"Ace ?'Question Luffy as he went beside Nami form the second floor rail.

"no not quite I'm forest A. Brooks the best thief of pirates in Alabasta ."Declared Forest as he glanced around at the crew ."I guess you most be monkey D. Luffy I hear that you have a family now and a growing crew but that has no concern with me I just came for the treasure." Remarked Forest slid his thumb under his nose and smirked .

" GUM GUM PISTOL!" Screamed Luffy as he shoot his hands out at Forest . forest skillfully dogded the punches with grace .

"So is that all you have I was expect more form the coming king of the pirates ." Smirk Forest as he took a boxing stance .

"Luffy let me take this guy." Said Zoro as he put his sword in his mouth .

"Ok Zoro ."replied Luffy as he stepped back.

"You chose the wrong pirates to miss kid." Said Zoro thorough his sword .

"Ok bring it old man ."remarked Forest with a cocky tone.

"Prepare to die!" Screamed Zoro as he charged forest . As Zoro slashed forest rasied his arm to block the swords . "you idiot ."Remarked Zoro as the blades landed. The whole crew was in amazement as they looked on at the two fighting . Zoros blades had been blocked by flames covering forests for arm. "You're a devil fruit user." Exclaimed Zoro as he jumped back .

"Yep I am so you know my secret o well ."Replied forest shrugging . Forest resumed the boxing stance that he had before .

" Luffy you want to take care of him?'' Asked Zoro as he put up his swords .

"sure I mean he may now were some good meat is ."Replied Luffy as flexed his muscle. "GUM GUM bullet !" yelled Luffy smiling as he throw his arm . Luffy shoot his fist forward as forests hands burst into flames . Luffy tipped his and said. "So now that you have pulled out your gun are ready and will to use it. Guns are for killing ."

"I guess I have to be ."Replied Forest as he tightened his stance.

Forest dodged Luffys punch over his right shoulder and ran up to luffy giving him a punch. Luffy stretched out like a blanket . " CROSSFIRE!" Screamed Forest as the fire on his right hand formed into a cross and forest throw the punch directly in Luffys Stomach. Luffy fell to the deck on his back. " GUM GUM HAMMER!" Screamed Luffy as he twisted his arms and grabbed Forest.

"Crap." Mumbled Forest as he was thrown to the mast . Forest landed with a thud and fell face down into the lawn .

"Hey dad let me take him ."Said Rain with a mischievous smile.

"ok but make sure you don't kill he is your first devil fruit user." Replied luffy as he stepped back from the law.

"Let go!" Screamed Rain as she flicked out her staff .

"So this is the power of the strawhat pirates , oh who are you ?" Questioned Forest as he got up off the lawn .

"Ya you awake? "Asked Rain as she tapped Forest on the head with her staff .

"Ya I'm awake girl now you die!" screamed forest as he lit his hands and swong at Rain . Rain blocked it with her staff then with a swing of the other tip she knocked forest backward. "so is that the best you can do?" Exclaimed Forest as ran at Rain full throttle.

Battle soon ensued into all out war as the two went at each other . Forest burned Rain several time and he himself was getting a good amount of cuts and bruise .Forest was bleeding form his right check . While Rain was form her arm. Forest after an hour got the upper hand put Rain into a head lock.

"Looks like this is over." Hissed forest as he held Rain by her neck , not noticing that Nami was sneaking up behind "Ugghh."Groaned forest as Nami smacked him on the head knocking him out cold. As he fell he let go of Rain .

Suddenly the door leading to the lower levels flew open and Franky, Chopper, and Brook came out with a brown haired boy with sabers .

"Hey Luffy we found a thief belo what happened up here?' Questioned Franky looking at the damage to the crew and ship.

"We had a bit of a fight with this thwart and I guess that this is friend ."Replied Zoro as he got the other kid. "Hey Luffy what do you think we should do with them?' asked Zoro as he walked over with the kid on his shoulder.

" Just put them against the mast ."Replied luffy as he propped forest against the mast.

"Ok but don't you think they would try to escape?" Asked Zoro as he placed The kid by Forest .

"No I don't think that they are that dishonorable and beside is just have a feeling that fate has given us a few new crew members ."Answered Luffy with a smile looking at his wife and daughter .

"you ok ?"Asked Nami to Rain as She helped her up.

"Ya just a few scraps and bruise , Uggh."Groaned Rain as she collapsed over the rail.

Luffy shoot out his arms catching Rain in his arms. He pulled Her into a loving hug. He set her down beside forest .

" man this he looks peaceful I mean he and I were just fighting no more less than ten minutes ago." thought Rain as she looked at her arm . It was bleed slowly.

"Rain hold still." commanded Chopper as he rapped the wound.

"Thanks chopper." Replied Rain she got up . "Hey look I'll take care of them when they wake ."offered Rain as she saw that chopper was still tried form wills stomach flu last week.

"Thanks Rain here is the supplies if you need anything I'll be in the sick bay." Replied Chopper as the clopped off.

"Ummmh." Groaned both the boys as the wake up. Forest rubbed his head while kad just looked around confused .

"Hey Forest I don't think that we are going to be able to pay Ryan's bill this month and I don't think that we will be seeing them for a long time." Said Kad as he tried to get up .

"Nope I think you're right but if we have to we can fight our way out , we did get through that marine ship." Replied Forest as he got up. "Uggh."Groaned forest as his leg wound began to bleed. Forest fell over on his face .

"So I was wondering when you two would wake up ." Said a voice that sounded likea girls. Forest looked up to see an orange haired girl that he had been fighting earlier .

"so who are you?" Asked Forest as he meet her eyes.

"Me I'm Rain D. Luffy the pirate princess!" Declared Rain smiling .


	3. Ch2 RAIN THE  PRINCES OF PIRATES

CH.2 RAIN THE PRINCESS OF PIRATES.

" Wait repeat that the princess of pirates what kind of a title is that." Laughed Kad as he sat back down against the mast.

"It is a better title than you two have Best thieves in Alabasta I mean what kind of title it that." Retorted Rain as she helped Forest back to the mast.

"Look that title is not one I'm happy about having but it gets the bills paid and keeps my family alive so don't curse about it ."Said Forest as he leaned against the mast.

"Ok so why don't you tell me what you mean by that while I fix you up."Replied Rain as forest sat down and put his leg out.

"It happened about 8 years ago my family and I first came to Alabasta to start a new after a life of being pirates. Unfortunately the marines followed us after our last port stop. They had warrant to kill and that they did slaughtering both my and Kads parents in cold blood. Soon after that Ryan Came down with Doku Doku virus which if you don't know is a near terminal virus if not treated . So after that I tarted doing odd jobs to get money but they weren't all the money I need to pay the bills . So one day a man gave me instead of Flame Flame Fruit and being me I ate it on spot .after that me and kad started diving shipwrecks and of course you know what happens to a devil fruit user and water. Then me and Kad using my powers and his talent with a swords started raid in ships and that is pretty much how it has been for 8 years." Explained Forest on the brink of tears.

"Ya it has been pretty rough for us I mean Holly Forests younger Sis is the one taking care of Ryan right now so if we don't come back they will die ."Added Kad as he stared at the crew of the thousand Sunny who were looking at them.

"That is so sad I mean you guys can't leave and if you do others die ."Cried Rain tears filling her eyes .

"Ya we know so what is going to happen to us when we get to port ?"Asked Forest as Rain finished Bandaging his leg.

"you're going to be part of my crew !" Shouted luffy as he jumped down and landed beside Rain.

"What hold up what did you say?" Questioned Kad in disbelief

"I said you are joining my crew." Replied luffy with a grin.

"Sorry Man but if I did that I would be leaving my family to find for themselves and I can't do that." Replied Forest shaking his head .

"Hey I got an Idea ,Forest have you ever heard of the one piece?" Asked Nami form the second floor rail.

"No what on hell is that?" Asked Forest with a puzzled look.

"you mean neither of you two know about it?" Exclaimed Rain in surprise.

" Nope ."Replied Kad "So what is it ?"Questioned Kad with a interested look.

" Well see the pirate king before me Gol D. Roger before he died hide his treasure in the center of the grand line. So any pirate that finds it will be the next pirate king."Anwsered Luffy as he stood beside Rain.

"Wait aren't you the pirate king." Exclaimed Forest as he shot up in surprise. "please I'll do anything for a chance at that loot so can you give me some. "Said Forest excited

"Not quite if that was true we wouldn't be here right now." Replied Nami as she walked down the stairs to stand beside Luffy . " You see about three years ago we were forced out of the second half of the grand line so we have been trying to get back but then Vivi our friend the princess here called and said she needed help. Oh and Luffy and I aren't echnically the pirate king and queen but most see us as that since we got the farthest into line." Explained Nami as she kissed Luffy . Luffys face turned red and he smirked .

"Come on Nami not now ."Luffy pouted sarcastically.

"Oh so I guess that means I have a chose join your crew and let down the other or stay and not be able to pay ." Murmured Forest as he thought about his chose.

"look if you want you can bring them on board we always need more help this is a big ship and it's hard to keep it up and beside we need a thief." Giggled Rain as she went over to Forest ."Besides a think fate has played its hand and your kinda cute ."Whispered Rain giggling as forests face blushed.

"What are trying to hide form me you know what happens ."Declare luffy as he started to tickling Rain.

"Dad Stopp please I'm going to pea Haahhhaaa!" yelled Rain trying to get away from her Father.

" look let me and kad talk and then we'll decide I'm sure that Holly will go with whatever we decide." Said Forest as he and Kad went up to the head of the ship.

"ok I think we should go , think about it Forest Ryan's in a stable time right now he is walking , and think more food n, more bills , and a doctor for him all the time. To add we finally get a useful use of our talents." Said Kad as he waved his hands out to his sides .

" Now I think that we should go too but what happens when Ryan does go through a unstable time and then we get kick off. " Replied Forest as he put his hand behind his head .

"Look man we've been through a lot the last 8 years these people are giving a chance for a family and a second chance at life sure they're pirate but we have done worse and we can get back at the marines." Said Kad putting his hands on Forests Shoulder. "Man a family is something I need you guys are the best friends and family I have ever but we can't keep it up and you know that." Pouted Kad on the verge of tears .

"All right I agree we're joining the Strawhat pirate and all of us are coming on this adventure ."Replied Forest as he walked the rail above the Lawn Rain was swinging with Ussop and luffy was talking with Nami about Something.

" Hey Everyone me and kad Have Decided to Join your crew and my family will be joining as well!" Declared Forest as he lite his hand. "And with that what am I Captain?" Asked Forest as his hand went out .

"you and Kad are the new Straw hat thieves." Replied Luffy Grinning .

"Congrates you two I 'll be doing stuff for our new arrivals." Said Nami as she went off to do something .

"I'll go tell Sanji to get a feast ready for when you two return from getting your stuff ."Said Ussop as he ran up to the Galley.

"You two better just relax we got an hour before we get to port so just enjoy yourselves, Rain how them around ."Said Luffy as the went to sit on the head of the ship.

"So come boys ."Said rain as she lead them off.

About an hour later in the port Vivi the princess of Alabasta was standing on the dock waiting for her friends that had brought her back to this island . As the Thousand Sunny into view Vivi got excited form the sight of luffys straw hat . "Hey guys Did you have any trouble getting here? "Asked Vivi as the Thousand sunny docked. A Shirtless boy standing with one with swords and a girl with orange hair. Vivis face puffed up as she recognized the two boys. "What the hell are you two doing on this ship !" Screamed Vivi As she barreled uo the gang plank toward Forest and Kad.

"Hey isn't that VIVI!" Exclaimed Kad looking at the blue haired lady charging at them.

"What Vivi it's not what it seem well it might be but please we did right this time please don't!" screamed Forest as Vivi full force punched his face hurling him into the deck.

"you two I told you not to get in the way or steal any more peoples treasure loot or whatever you call it stop your only hurting this town. Declared Vivi as Luffy came up behind her. He tapped her shoulder making her to calm down .

"Vivi it is nice to see you but why are you hitting my crew? "Questioned Luffy with a blank expression.

"Your crew that means you two got caught and joined Luffys crew good job boys Holly will be happy to hear that you'll are moving ."Said vivi as she hugged the two .

"Thanks Princess but you're cocking us and we are going there now." Replied kad as Vivi let them go both gasping for air.

Rain was standing on the side and jumped remembering something. "O YA you guys haven't meet one person he's Sanjis adopted son will." Said Rain as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Will get your tail down here!" Yelled Rain in the direction of the kitchen .

A blonde head popped out wearing a dress shirt and slacks with the sleeves rolled. "Yes rain what do want?" Asked Will as he came over to the group .

"You and me are going to help these two get our new crew members and their stuff which shouldn't be much ."Replied Rain as a messenger came up to Vivi and saluted .

"Miss Vivi I have terrible news trouble in town the marines are going to kill Holly and Ryan brooks for crimes of Thief and Piracy." Declared the Messenger .

"WHAT !" Screamed Forest and Kad in unison .

"You two go I know what they mean to you go Rain, Will go with them and hurry!" Ordered Luffy as he throw the four off toward Forests house .

AS the group land in a big heap forest shoot up out and ran toward a building with a ladder . "What are we Doing?' Asked Rain as they climbed up the ladder.

"you're about to see why forest has the less known nickname given to him by the marines Helljumper ."Answered Kad as he grabbed Forest's hand. "Grab on ."Said Kad as Rain and will made human chain. " Good to go forest there's a bit more weight than usual but let her rip." Exclaimed Kad As Forest's feet burst into flames .

"FLAME ROCKET!" Screamed Forest as he rockets skyward .


	4. Ch3 KAD  THE MAN OF SWORDS

CH.3 KAD THE MAN OF SWORDS.

As the group rocket skyward Rain noticed that they just going up and a little to the right. "Hey guys what are we doing?" Yelled Rain over the rushing wind .

"We're going to drop right into the marines sort of the way Forest did when he landed on the Sunny." Yelled Back Kad as if he had been doing this every day of his life.

"look guys when my feet stop burning we're going to fall . When you land don't try to resist gravity." Shouted forest as his feet burned out and they all fell earthbound. "LET GO!"Screamed Forest as he and the others plummeted down toward his house and his family . "I got to protect them they are all I have left." Thought Forest as he hurled toward Earth.

Below them holly wielding a frying pan and Ryan standing behind her scared for his life. "I told you no he is staying here with us and we already sold all the stuff we got for, your ship , not that I would give you any of it back after what you did to our Parents." Said Holly as she raised the pan higher.

"You know that you are defying a direct order form the world Government and that would result in execution ."Replied a the Marine Captain that was in the front of about forty armed marines . The Captain had a large Sword on his hip and gray beard that hugged his face tightly.

"Again I told you no Ronjo he is staying and when Forest gets Back you will be sorry." Exclaimed Holly as Captain Ronjo stepped Back from them .

"Guess I have no chose HQ did say that if I had to just kill them both , But miss Brooks you know what happens when someone with the Doku Doku virus gets cured they are the most powerful people on the planet ."Declare Ronjo for all to hear." So men take aim and fire ."Ordered Ronjo as the marines took aim. Their rifle clicked as they chambered the round .

"Good bye Ryan Forest Were on Earth are you?" Cried holly hugging Ryan as the rifles fired.

A Wall of flame pierced the air melting the bullets on the spot. As the smoke cleared Holly could see four figure two of which looked like Forest and Kad . "Hey Ronjo I thought I told you to leave ."Said Forest with his hands balled into fists by his hips. .

"God man just leave before we give you your skinny little tail on a platter again." Added Kad as he draw his Sabers.

"And what are you going to do about it punk and see you finally have gotten more to join you." Laughed Ronjo Clownly . "Men prepare to fire." Order Ronjo as he draw his sword.

As the next volley pierced the air Rain flipped out her staff and Will started kicking deflecting the bullets .

"Look marine we are part of the of the Strawhat pirates and we are just as skilled at kick marine tail as our parents." Declare Rain as she and will stood in front of Forest ."Look Forest you take this guy we'll take care of the Rest." Said Rain as she put both hands on the staff.

"Thanks." Replied Forest as he stepped out in front. "alright Let's Dance!" Screamed Forest as his hands burst into flames.

"Come Boy let me see which is stronger my steel or your flames ,Cross fire !" screamed Ronjo as he lunged at forest. Forest deflected him with his arm and punched Ronjo in the face making him stagger backward. Forest rushed Ronjo full throttle only to be hit by the swords blunt edge.

"Cross Fire!" Screamed Forest as the flame on his hand turned Cross and he hammered Ronjo in the gut.

After an hour of the two exchanging blows forest began to get tried .

"Now take this!" Yelled Ronjo as he brought his blade on to forest . Forest dodged the first swing but the e second one land on his chest cutting a gash form his left shoulder to right hip and about an inch deep. Forest staggered back a few steps gripping his chest, Blood oozing form the wound.

"forest I'm com." Shouted Rain as she was cut off by Kad as he put his sabers in the way. "Get out of the way Kad he needs help." Cried Rain tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"no let him do this himself , besides I don't think the Forest would like it if you interfered with something that he has been trying to get rid of for years." Replied Kad as he put away his blade.

Forest charged At Ronjo landing a blow on his lower jaw . ronjo countered by slashing Forest legs giving him a deep gash on his right leg. "Ugghh." Groaned Forest as he went to one knee.

"Good bye twarp it was fun while it lasted." Said Ronjo out of breath.

"Forest." Whispered Holly as she ran inside the house.

"Holly were are going." Yelled Ryan after her but got no answer. AS Ronjo lifted his word to cut off forest's head Holly came running out of the house carrying a knife. The knife had a knuckleduster style grip and the blade was a bowie knife style . The handle was rapped with some sort of red planty material . The sword swong down toward Forest as holly throw the knife at forest. Forest Caught the knife and holding it backhand block the blow.

"What how?" stammered ronjo as he stood in still in his tracks.

" Well Captain the last time I saw you was eight years ago and that was the first time I was let out." Said Forest as he stood up but it wasn't his voice it was deeper darker in a sense. Blue flames churned around forest as his eyes turned form hazel to cobalt blue.

"Crap this isn't good . Everyone Get inside now!" Yelled Kad as he rushed everyone into the small house that forest and him shared .

"kad What are we doing in here Shouldn't we be out there helping forest?" Asked Rain as she tried to move kad form the door .

"Trust Rain that isn't forest and I don't think that he will need our help." Replied Kad a bit of fear in his voice .

"Kad What do you mean ?"Asked Rain as she backed up from him. Kad and Holly nodded at each other .

"Look I guess it wouldn't hurt you to know but forest is tri polar or he has three people inside his mind. The one you just meet was Grove Forests violent side and the second most dangerous of his personalities." Explained Kad as tears formed in his eyes.

"So what can we do now?" Asked Rain as she looked to holly for an answer.

"We just watch." Replied Kad as he turned to the window to see what had happened in the five minutes they were in the house.

Grove had gained the upper hand and had given Ronjo a couple of burns. "Look let's make this quick ."Said Grove as he lowered his stance and pulled the knife back toward his shoulder. "FLARE KNUCKLE!" Screamed Grove as the knife burst into cobalt flames and Grove Charged Ronjo. Grove drove the knifes grip right into ronjos chest . After Grove plowed through he stood still as ronjo burst into flames falling to the ground.

"Well that was Easy Did you kill him Grove?" Asked Kad as he stood in front of his friend now turned demon.

"Nope just knocked him for a long time." answered Grove as he stood up to face kad .

"So how did you get out this time?" Questioned Kad as he stared grove down.

"forest about the time he grabbed this knife had a mental lasp and he let me out." Replied Grove as he looked at Rain ."You know that your clothes are torn right Chick?" Asked Grove as he walked up to her. "Buut if you want to show me that part of you I'm fine with that too Baby." Added Grove as he looked at Rains chest.

".

"YOU PERVERT!" cried Rain she covered her chest with her arms.

"Well now I see how it is you want me in the dark alone am I right." Teased Grove as he put his hand on rains check.

"WHOACK." Was the only sound you could hear all the way to the Sunny as Rains slapped Grove across the face leaving a red hand print on his face. Grove staggered back holding his face.

"I want forest not you a Pervert and player!" Screamed Rain as she ran into the house plowing over Ryan.

"Well that went well." Said Grove as he pick himself up.

"You know bro you shouldn't talk to ladies like that It only causes troubles." Remarked Ryan as he got foot print going up his shirt.

"Sorry bro but I needed her to get lost and so we could get something said." Replied Grove as he went over to Holly and Ryan.

"And What is that something?" Asked Holly as she turned form Ryan to face Grove. His Cold Cobalt eyes still held some caring in them.

"We're Pirates now pack everything we're moving on a ship and we have no more bills free care for Ryan and honest work." Replied Grove as Everyone went into the house to pack their things. Grove Went to the fire place were the Knife s sheath lay hanging on nails. Rain was standing front of the mantle looking at a half burnt picture of the once Brooks Family eight years ago the first time grove was released.

"That was eight years ago and sorry for the way I acted earlier I was just trying to see how much you cared for Forest." Said Grove with a smirk as he lifted the sheath form the nails and put the knife back into it.

"You're ok I understand that boys your age have those thoughts and that you are different form Forest." Replied Rain as she looked into his cold cobalt eyes .

"Good we're cool than I'm going to Pack." said Grove as he went off. Rain looked at him as he walked off in more detail than she had when he was Forest . His wounds were still slowly oozing and he had a slit limp but it wasn't bad. His shorts were completely torn to shreds and his hair wasn't looking much better but it was all still all there.

About an hour after they all got pack and Got their stuff , which wasn't much, to the Sunny Grove had Started to get less violent .

"That's all of it ."Declare Will as he Lifted Ryan on to the deck.

"But I'm Not Cargo ."remark Ryan as he giggled at Wills comment.

"Well I guess that means UGGGH" Cried Grove as coughed up blood and fell the deck trembling . His eyes went form cobalt blue to Hazel .

"Grove ?'Questioned Rain as She went on both knees beside him.

"Nope I'm Forest ohhugh."Coughed Forest as Rain cradled his head on her skirt.

"Someone get Chooper !"Yelled Rain as She tried to keep Forest form Passing out .

"uuughg."Groaned Forest as he blacked out .

"FOREST FOREST WAKE UP!" Screamed Rain as shook Forest s Limp Body.


	5. CH4 HOLLY THE ANGEL IN  WHITE

CH.4 HOLLY THE ANGEL IN WHITE.

**( Thanks for all the reviews . This story is going to take some weird turns and is looking like 50 chapters or less but it is going to be long so stay tuned.)**

Rain just sat there on her knees screaming Forests name shaking his lifeless body. "Rain please it isn't going help him just let me and Chopper you said take care of him." Said Holly as she tried to comfort Rain as Zoro took Forest to the infirmary. "Come on let's go and see what we can do ."Said Holly as she and Rain walked to the infirmary following Zoro.

"What on hell just happened?" Yelled Nami as she burst out of the women's quarters.

"Forest , Grove , Oh shoot who was it Kad?"Questioned Wil with a puzzled look.

"That was Forest who just collapsed." Answered Kad calmly .with his hands in his packets.

" Wait Who is Grove did we get another Member while I was in here ?"Wondered Nami out loud . As she Looked at Will and Kad Nami noticed they looked All v=cut up and their clothes in tatters. "What on earth happened to you two?" Asked Nami as she point ed to her clothes. Luffy came out of the kitchen with Sanji hot on his heels yelling at him about stealing meat that had just got done cooking ( **Something's never change**). Luffy backed up the rail flipped over falling head first with a piece of meat in his mouth. "Luffy are you ok darling?" Asked Nami at her upside-down Husband.

"Yes Dear I'm fine , How Hey Guys when did you get back and what was that I was hearing a little while ago ?" Asked Luffy as he flipped himself upside down.

"That you heard earlier was Forest Collapsing Captain and I guess you came just in time I has just explaining what happened to us." Replied Kad as he sat down on a barrel. "I'm going to say this once and once only Forest is Tripolar or he has three people in his mind ."Explained Kad as his face became grave.

"That so cool !" Exclaimed Luffy as he picked himself up off the deck.

"Luffy that is not cool it's horrible that means he can't control over what he does when he switches right Kad ." Corrected Nami as she went over to Luffy.

"Not quite forest and grove are two very different people inside the same body but the other can see and hear everything that the other does while they are in the mind . But Grove on the other hand can't feel pain that is why Forest Collapsed the way he did . The Scarier thing is that Grove is the Second most dangerous of the three . There see one more and he is much more powerful so powerful that he can only stay out for 5 minute or forests body will burn out completely but thankful he has only came out once and that was when He Killed over 50 people in cold blood." Replied Kad quivering for the memory of that time.

"Look kad its ok we'll help you are our nakama now and that means so is he." Said Nami trying to comfort him. Hey all stood there on deck Luffy still thinking over what he had just heard.

In the infirmary chopper had gotten Forest in the bed and bandaged his wounds. Holly helped Chopper with her Brother and explained what Kad had just said to Luffy and Nami. Rain was still a nervous wreck as she sat beside Forest bedside biting on her lip .

"Man he went through something." Exclaimed Chopper as put the last bandage on his chest . Most of his wound s were on his chest the deepest was the one form the Captains sword and the gash in his leg was still pulsing.

"Is he going to be ok Chopper ?" Asked Rain innocently as she got up from her chair to look at forest's sleeping figure. "He looks so peaceful and to think he was a perverted little nut just five minutes ago ." Thought Rain as she blushed remembering what Grove had said to her about her torn clothes that she hadn't changed yet.

"Don't worry Rain he's been a lot worse off than this before to him this is just a bruise." Replied Holly as she looked at rain smiling like nurse did when you were really sick in bed . Rain for the first time noticed what Holly was wearing. She had on a white sun dress that wen t down to her ankles with a scroll work lace on the top. Her hair was a Chestnut Brown unlike Forests dirty blonde.

'look Holly I think that Nami Wants you and the others to see her and I will go with you. Rain Can you watch him for a while?" Questioned Chopper as he and Holly walked out of the infirmary .

"Sure thing Chopper have a good time." Answered Rain as she got a chair and pulled to rest in front of Forest .

Inside Forests mind things were getting heated (**no pun intended** ). Forest was standing in some place with wisps of clouds and darkness as far as the eye could see.

"What the hell were you thinking you could have got us killed!" Yelled Forest as he stared a mirror image of himself but with blues that would cut right through the flames of hell.

"Me you were the one holding back ."Replied Grove calmly as he walked toward Forest.

"So that gave you the right to go and kill him." Exclaimed Forest swinging his hands in frustration .

"Look I didn't kill him just knocked him out." Said Grove as he stopped about ten feet form Forest.

"right and now he has paid his debt to us." Replied Forest as he stood straight up.

"now you get the picture and did see that girl that we have with us now , she had nice pair on her and she's hot to boot you know how to pick'um." Laughed Grove with a smirk as he thought of rain in her belly dancer clothes .

"Get your head out of the Gutter man you are all looking in the wrong places." Replied Forest as he agreed with Grove.

" you that she likes you right and if that she can Stand me you got to get her she's better than those whores you dated ho had to have their noses powdered every five seconds and the minute I got out for you to show them who you had to live with they ran for the hills and a dad came around with shotgun trying to take our head off ."Said Grove as he started to faded into mist.

"Well I guess that I got be getting back to reality and see what I have been do with in the 30 minutes we have been here in the mist of our mind." Replied Forest as the two faded away into the mist to very different places.

"Good bye Bro see you again soon." Said Grove as he Faded Away.

"Same to you Bro."Replied Forest as he faded away thumbs up.

Rain was sitting at forests bed side while Luffy and the crew played tag out on the deck name was it. She had been sitting there for the better part of an hour and was trying not to node off to sleep out of bore dome.

"Ughhh."Groaned Forest as he started to wake up . Rain snapped up out of her chair as forest opened his eye . "ohhh uggh! Exclaimed Forest as he and rains head hit causing both to fall backwards grasping their heads .

"Sorry are you ok ?"Asked Rain as she saw forest twist his face in pain.

"You could say that but who gave me the fix . " Replied Forest as he tried to sit up and fell back due to the pain form the wounds he had gotten form the fight .

"chopper fixed you up , so how do you feel?" Asked Rain as she sat back down.

"Alright my body will recover I about an hour and I'll be find." Replied forest as he propped himself up on the head broad .

"so that it is it , Hey may I ask a question about you and Grove?" Questioned Rain with a giggle .

"Sure fire away.( **no pun intended** )" Answered Forest looking into Rains green eyes.

"How did you get him inside and who is he because he doesn't seem as bad as Kad give off he is." Said Rain as her eyes clouded with quilt .

"you got reason to be ashamed about asking most people I have dated and worked with have completely when they meet Grove that is why I can't get a normal job so I went to stealing for Ryan and Holly me I got my meals form the left overs form food joints . Me and Grove are original brother during when he was still alive he ate the Flame Flame fruit not me. So when the marine killed my parents they killed him as well . At that moment( Sign) his an d my souls merged and created Ash my third and most dangerous personae was released for our family's Genes and killed Kads parents that is why he is still with us . I asked him to stay if went him again and wasn't able to control him to Protect Holly and Ryan by killing me so that I wouldn't kill 50 people that aren't marines . " Explained Forest as his face become grave with the memory of his fallen brother.

"That is so sad you mean he would do that and yet you two are friends , But what about that knife I mean why did it release Grove as you were fighting?" Asked Rain on the verge of tears her face twisted form Forests story.

"That knife was the last thing our dad gave to him before he died and that was what triggered the reaction that imprisoned him inside me ."Replied Forest as he picked up the knife.

"Well let's go the others are waiting outside and I think you might want to change before you look like you're wearing a rag." Said Rain as he helped forest out of the bed . "Nami made you these thinking that you'll need them after all you're part of the strawhat pirates ." Added Rain as she through forest a pair of blue and gold pants.( **like the ones Luffy wear in Unlimited adventure ) **

"Could turn around I don't think that Luffy would want you seeing me naked and that wouldn't be good for the first night on the ship?" Requested Forest as Rain turned toward the door and put her hands behind her back smirking.

" Oh ya that cross you were wearing it was destroyed in the fight I found it on the street smashed." Said Rain as she turned to see forest . Forest had changed and rain took a good look him for the first time . He had scars running down his chest and one that appeared to be a wing on his left shoulder. The knife in its sheath hung form the loops on the right side with a bag hanging from the left side. " They suit you forest ."Said Rain as she opened the door to the deck .

Luffy and Nami had gotten ensued into a game of tag with Ryan it and Holly on the run form him with Brook close behind. Luffy stretched his hand out to pull Nami toward him and put his hat on her head as she looked up to see Forest and Rain standing on the rail looking at them make a fool of themselves.

"Hey Luffy dear don't you think that it is the same as us when we were dating ."Whispered Nami into Luffys ear as he looked up at his daughter .

"ya it does and I don't think that he is going to try anything yet and he is much better than that punk form the last time we were in a port for a week." Replied Luffy as the two parted and Nami put the hat back on Luffys head.

"Well look who finally came out to see the salt water !"Exclaimed Ussop as he saw what the two standing on the rail.

"yep I'm ready for anything !"Declared Forest as he flexed his muscle .

"Well Boys you what means PARTY!" Screamed Nami as the rest of the crew cheered . Rain just looked At Forests puzzled face as if he had just gotten in to something that he didn't want to be in.

"Trust prepare for an interesting time and My dad drunk." Warned Rain as she went t down to the rest and started cheering with them.

"Man what did I get myself into ?"Wondered Forest as he followed suit 

( **hey thanks for all the reviews they have been a great help but I am looking for a theme song for the fic so if you'll or yous guys if your form the north hav e any that you think would be a great one for this fic please o=put it in your review or pm me thanks.) **


	6. Ch5 GROVE THE PARTY ANIMAL

CH.5 GROVE THE PARTY ANIMAL AND THE RESCUE MISSION STARTS

The entire deck was transformed into a party floor , food , dance , drinks. Nami and the girls wen t up to put on dresses while the guys keep their clothes. Luffy had gotten Sanji and will to cook up a feast while forest had been asleep and Ryan was having a fun time swinging with Chopper.

"Well it looks like you took quite a betting out there." Said Zoro as he finished put the last table in place referring to forests wounds.

"Ya I did I'm just glad that you guys are ok with me being Tri polar ."Replied Forest as he balancing a heap of meat .

" Fine we have worse nut jobs than that Grove that is inside you ."Said Zoro as luffy came over to the two.

"This is cool we got a new crew and we'll see if they can beat Nami at the drinking contest." Exclaimed Luffy as he put his arm around Forest neck.

"What did you just say drink please say you didn't Luffy you may be the biggest idiot .

The party started about an hour after Luffy and Forest talked . The dancing and other thing s bored forest and Kad since the two had been in the fast lane most of their lives . Nami and Luffy had danced a few time making everyone expect Sanji laugh thinking about the two people both of two different world making a loving moment out of this nut job crew.

Finally after the drinking contest a StrawHat tradition when new crew mates joined to see who could drink the most.

"Come on some give me a real challenge !"Screamed Nami as The mugs were passed to everyone. They all sat around large circular table that looked like ships wheel .

"Cheers !"Yelled the Crew as they all clanked their mugs and drank. After the fourth round will , holly , Ryan , Ussop, and Chopper had already passed out leaving Forest , Nami ,Luffy , Kad , Zoro, And Sanji still in the contest. Brook and Franky decide to not compete .

"Well it looks these guys can drink." Said Forest not the slightest bit drunk.

"Ya I mean this was our record 7 years ago." Replied Kad with a slur to his speech.

"Stop it you two this is still on gorrb." Said Nami as she downed the fifth round of alcohol. After another 50 rounds Forest and Nami were the last two standing .

"Yo u w in ro oki e." muttered Nami as she passed out sending the chair with her in it crashing to the floor. The entire crew stared in silent in shock as forest drank the last of his alcohol just a little drunk.

"Well that was a bit of a challenge." Said forest as he looked over at the younger members of the crew most of whom knew form the beginning that forest would win.

"Come on Nami lets go to bed blurp." Burped Luffy as Nami wake and they help each other drunk as they could be to bed as the rest of the crew went their separate ways most to bed . Forest went up to the head of the boat with a glass of water in his hands . He still had no shirt and was unaware that Rain was Following him .

"Here take this it gets cold up here at night." Said Rain as she through a sleeveless hoodie at forest . it was red and Maroon ( **Dark red) **With the strings going down to the mid chest around his abs.

"Thanks and you'll don't have very strong booze and you are still drunk." Said Forest as he slipped on the hoodie .it fit him perfectly.

"no I'm not you are I mean you just drank 50 rounds of booze how can't you be drunk." Replied Rain angrily her eyes widening.

"I don't get drunk that easily that is why I don't use it a way to get rid of my troubles I run and I think that something is about to. "Said Forest as he leaned against the rail. The both were drunk and they knew it but neither wanted to say it.

"So thanks for saving me during the fight ." Said rain after a few minutes .

"you're welcome if I didn't Luffy would have killed me and Kad and that wouldn't be getting anywhere good." Replied Forest as he looked at rain with a great detail than before. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with a sunflower on the left breast. Her eyes unlike her moms were jade green giving her the appearance of a cat in the moon light.

"you want to dance?" Asked forest out of the blue.

" What here I mean sure I would love to but ."Said Rain as she was cut off by Forest put his hands around her hips.

" Come on there no one here to see us and I know how you feel about me ."Teased whispered Forest looking at Rains Face turn redder than his flames .

"ok I like you but not that way yet mister." Cutely tease Rain as she placed her hands around Forests neck. The two embrace closer and forest leaned down as the two kissed passionately . After a minute they broke for air and pressed their foreheads together lovingly.

They waltzed around for a while before parting to bed with a peck on the check form Rain. "See you tomorrow forest ." Said Rain as she walked into the woman quarters .

" Man I got the sweetest life right now let's see what happens Grove." Said Forest as he went into the mens quarters . moans came from the captains room with cries of joy

About a month passed since forest and kad had joined the Strawhat pirates and things have been going well besides the teasing form Ryan about Forests dance with Rain. The sunny was getting crowded forest and kad had to sleep out on the deck in hammocks . Ryan had gone through a down time so he had been in and out of choppers care who was interested in the disease . Nami and Luffy had been acting strange and Nami had been seeing chopper a lot.

" Man I wish that rain storm had been so bad last night." complained Forest as him and Kad entered the galley**( I will be using the correct nautical terms for things so if anyone knows an interesting term tell me .) **to find everyone eating.

"why are the both of you so wet it looks like you guys went and took a dip into the sea?" Asked Robin as she stared at the two like a pair of wet dogs.

"You guys know that rain storm last night an how we have to lock all the doors so nothing gets wet? "Questioned Forest as he took his seat beside Rain.

"Shishishishishi You got locked out !" Laughed Luffy as he reached for Kads food. Nami smacked his hand and ridiculed him for bad manners(** who needs those.)**

"ya and that is why we are wet." Replied Kad after he ate his food. Name nudged Luffy as he stood up getting the message.

"Everyone needs to get out to the main deck for a meeting." Luffy announced as everyone dropped what they were doing and went out to the deck. Forest and Rain went and stood by the bathroom door on the side were it opened out .

"Hey look we're cramped." Said luffy bluntly as he sat on a barrel on the opposite side of the Rain and Forest.

"Luufy why don't you let me do this." Said Nami as she blushed at her husband's bluntness .

"Sure." Replied Luffy smiling.

"Look if you'll haven't noticed we are bit cramped." Said Nami waving her hand at the crew spread out on the deck. " We are right now about 400 meters form Syrup Village and we are going to talk to Kaya and see if can't another ship. The crew originally on the sunny will stay . Rain, Forest, Kad, Ryan, Holly, and Will are going to the new ship . WE will decide positions after we get the ship,. Explained Nai as she started to look pale.

"Mom are you ok ? 'Asked Rain concerned .

" Ya Rain I'm fi Hooguhgh !" Exclaimed Nami as she throw her hands to cover her mouth. She throw open the door to the bathroom smashing forest into the Wall.

"That's part of the announcements I guess." Said Rain as she helped Forest up and heard the sound of vomiting form the bathroom.

"Yep Nami is pregnant again and this is week two ." Replied Luffy with a uncomfortable grin on his face.

"Forest was staring at luffy and connected the dots back when he had heard the moan the night he and Rain danced were that." Thought Forest as a dart like one they use on boards flew right above his head imbedding itself in the door. "What the heck is this?" wondered Forest out loud as he took the piece of paper off the dart.

"This is the Circa De Pirates we have taken over Syrup Village and if you care about miss Kaya don't go any closer or we will fire." Read Forest as they heard the boom of a cannon and everyone was flown everywhere. Forest and kad got tangled into the rigging, Will , Ryan and Holly got thrown to the rail, rain got her head stuck in a porthole. The rest had been scattered over the deck .

"What just hit us?" Screamed Nami as he burst out of the bathroom to see Rains butt out of a porthole .

"That would be a cannon ball and t looks pirates have taken over the island and you might want to help Rain her skirt is riding up." Answered Forest as he and Kad struggle to get untangled form the rigging.

" Forest it would be in your best interest to not be looking up my daughters skirt unless she chose you to and he are cleared by me and Luffy but now who sent the letter." Said Nami as she pulled Rain out and read the letter.

"Looks like the best way to get on the island is to send the people that these slime balls don't know and then beat them so that we can move in and get back Kaya." Said Ussop as he finished drawing his plan of attack.

"NO FAIR I WANT TO GO BEAT UP THEM." Pouted Luffy as he sat on his barrel.

" Good Plan for once but who will we send Rain and friends?' Pointed out Zoro calmly as he leaned against the wall.

"Exactly what I was thinking we have two boats they can use . Rain and Forest will go to the north entrance and Will and Kad will go to the south entrance." Replied Ussop as the rest of the crew agreed .

After an hour

forest ,Rain , Kad , and Will had put the things they would need for the mission into their groups boats. They had all changed clothes .

Forest had put on kaki cargo pants that had pocket s all over ,his knife clipped to the belt loops and a blue sleeveless hoodie with a similar color Mechanic hat with his goggles on his head. Rain had put-on the same clothes Namii had when she first saw Luffy and The same dress to hide it. Kad put ona flowered skirt unbuttoned to show his chest and dark green pants with his sabers hanging form his right side. Will had put on a suit like Sanji would dress everyday.

The group departed the Sunny as they looked at he island and the coming battle.

(** thanks for the idea about the song I think that again by yuki see going to be the main one but I still need ones for the characters so keep coming , sorry if this chapter was I bit slow as was the first par to the story that is just the way I write and the story is about to get interesting so don't touch that dial.) **


	7. Ch 6 MOTOR MADDNESS

CH.6 MOTOR MADNESS

Forest and Rain drifted slowly to the north shore of the island forest noticed that there were people stationed with a cannon just lazily. After about 29 minute forest and Rain make it to the shore and tied the boat up and got their stuff together.

"Look Rain whatever happens to day will you still dance with me again?" Asked Forest as he out on a pair of red tinted sunglasses that Sanji had given him.

"Ya why ?'Replied Rain as she pulled on a backpack . she had on a pair of pink tinted sunglasses .

"just that I got a feeling you are about to see me a way that might scare you answered forest as he started to walk to the hill leading into town.

As the two rounded the corner and went up the hill the pirates above them took noticed and got their weapons .

" Stop this is circa de pirates land leave at once if you're pirates!" yelled the pirate pointing a gun at forest.

"We're not pirates just travelers let us pass and no one gets hurt." Replied Forest putting his hands up.

"What's your name?' Asked Another Pirate as he pulled a saber out of his sheath.

Forest A. Brooks and this is my girlfriend Rain D. Grace." Answered Forest making Rain blush.

"The one and only Forest A. Brooks form Alabasta don't think that you fool us you joined the strawhats it's been all over the papers that they have got a bunch of new recruits and Miss Grace is the Pirate Princess her wanted poster is in town so I think you die!" Screamed The pirates in unison as they charged .

"Forest dropped his bag and light his hands . rain dropped hers and whipped out her staff . The pirates were short work and were defeated in a few minutes.

"Well that was easy." said Forest who was behind Rain as he blew out his hands.

"Too easy don't you think." Replied Rain as she tightened her grip on her staff .

A Ring sliced through the air like a razor cutting the ground beside forest.

"what the hell!" Exclaimed Forest in surprise as a boy about 15 with black hair with three line that only went to the middle of his head. His eyes were silver like a sword. He was wearing jeans with a white shirt under a jean jacket that had fur around the collar and the bottom. There was a leather pack on his belt. A bladed ring was in his hand.

"Look at that I leave them alone for five minutes and they get themselves beat by kids." Said the boy as he tossed the ring in the air.

" I'm not a kid and who are you?' Asked Forest as his hands flared up.

"So you ate the Flame Flame Fruit that means you are a devil fruit user and the same as me." Remarked the boy as the ring started to float above his hand. "Me I'm the god of death jingo the ringer!" Exclaimed the Jingo as the ring flew at forest . "I ate the Mag Mag fruit giving me the power of magnetism!" Laughed jingo as forest punched the ring back . jingo caught the ring and it hovered a foot in front of him.

"Forest stay back I got this!" Screamed Rain as she swung her staff at jingo. Jingo flicked his wrist and a ring sliced the staff in two. "ohhoho."groaned Rain as she hit the ground and slid back to forest . "sorry forest I couldn't even put up a fight." Mumbled Rain as forests eyes darkened not like he was becoming Grove but anger building.

"You bastard !" Screamed Forest as he throw his hands back . "FLAME GATLING!" Screamed Forest as he throw his arms forward releasing a barrage of flaming balls . they landed on jingo causing him to go to one knee.

"That is how you want to play ?" Asked Jingo as ring materialized around his body. " Two can that game." Said Jingo as he throw the rings in the air.

"Crap." Cursed forest as the rings fell to the ground like meteors . forest flipped and rolled to dodge them . smoke flew everywhere as the rings impacts created smoking craters.

The smoke cleared reviling forest completely unharmed and the rings laying in a perfect circle around him. " UHhh." Quivered forest as he looked cautiously looking at the rings.

" Take the power of perfect symmetry." Said jingo as his hands rose . "BLADE HURRICANE CYCLONE!" Screamed jingo as the ring started to rotate around forest.

"This can not be goooood."cried forest as he was flung into the air inside a cyclone of blade rings. " Damn I got to stop this nut before he hurts Rain. " Thought Forest as he righted himself in the air about 50 meters up. Soon as he was right side up the rings started to fly around inside cyclone cutting forest all over. "uhgghgugh." Groaned Forest as his clothes were torn to shards and his skin was pierced. He raised his hands trying got protect his face. " There's only one thing that stop this Flame Demon." Thought forest as he lowered his hands to his hips.

"Forest don't !" Screamed Grove form inside forests in

" Shut up Grove you know I'm right and this is the quickest solution." Cried Forest his eye tearing as his hands became fist and slammed together.

On the Thousand Sunny Ussop was in the observation room looking for sign that they could land and get kaya. In His hands a telescope when he what look to be a cyclone.

"Luffy you might want to look at this ."Yelled Ussop down to the head of the ship where luffy was siting .

" uuuhhmmm." Grunted Luffy as he wondered what ussop had seen. "Come down here what is it ?"Asked Luffy as he and Ussop meet at the rail facing north to the shore.

"Guys what are looing a t?" asked Nami as she carried a laundry basket tot eh back of the ship and saw the cyclone . " That's were Rain is please luffy tell me she's alright ."Cried Nami as she stared at the cyclone tears filling her eye at the thought of losing her only child.

"don't worry Nami we wouldn't let anything happen to her and what the hell!" shouted Luffy as the cyclone exploded and was replaced by what appeared to be a demonic flaming angel that looked dauntingly like Forest.

The blast had thrown the crew sideways and luffy and nami had been in embracing when this happen thy ewer flung to the railing and over with luffy stretched out holding Nami and himself form falling into the sea.

"Luffy what just hit us and where are you?" Asked Zoro the swordsman rather confused. The heat form the demon has so hot that luffy as he pulled him and Nami up he started to sweat just a little.

" I think that thing is Forest." Said Nami as she trembled . " Luffy aren't you going to say that's so cool or something?" Asked Nami looking at her husband with a puzzled expression.

"This is something Ace did once and said then to never let anyone use it again." replied Luffy as he stared at the flaming angel with a scared face.

"so can you explain what is happening?" Asked Zoro as he went to sit against the mast.

"forest or that is who I think it is has turned his whole body into flames that way he could get close to an enemy without being hurt because he's made of flames." Explained Luffy as he went to comfort Nami . "Nami grab hold I'm going to rocket over there ." Said Luffy as Nami did as he said and he stretched his arms to the top of the masts "GUM GUM ROCKET!" Screamed Luffy as he and Nami launched in the air ,

"hold on you two mom is coming." Thought Nami as she and Luffy started to free fall , luffy grinning like a fool on creak .

Back on the ground Forest floated down and the ground around him start to melt.

"So that is how you want to play ?" Teased forest as his flaming self-smiled demonically.

"FLAME DEMON "Uhhh I guess so ."Replied Jingo as he summoned more rings.

CROSS FIRE!" Screamed Forest as he sprinted at Jingo the cross formed in place of his fist .

"RING SHEILD ."Yelled jingo as the ring flew at forest cutting through him like butter but not harming him at all.

"CROSS FIRE !" Cried forest as he neared jingo the flames around his body dissolved leaving a wild fire of flame . forest nailed Jingo in the gut sending him sky ward . " FLAME ROCKET !" Screamed forest at the top of his lungs rocketing sky ward.

"uughghg."Groaned jingo as forest materialized beside him. Jingo's eyes wide with fear for a man who was dangerous to him unlike any before.

"FLAME WHIRLWIND!' Yelled Forest as he performed a bicycle kick into jingoes gut causing him to cough blood as he plummeted down to the earth . He landed with the force of a herd of a sea kings tail into the shore creating a huge crater. The force was so strong that the bed rock of pushed up .

"Man this guy is insane." Said jingo as he pushed himself to on his elbows.

" You think this is over? "Asked forest form in the air , his feet were still burning keeping him up. He had returned to normal but his hands were also still on fire. "FLAME RIFLE!" hollered forest as he started to spin creating a flaming mini tornado. Forest become a flaming bullet as the shoot down spinning .

" Crap ." Cursed jingo as forests foot drove into his chest pushing him father underground. As jingo stood up out of the flaming hole that forest had left he saw forest hunched over his fists were put out. " how about he call it a draw ? "asked Jingo as he took the same pose as forest.

"Fine by me ."Answered Forest as the two stood up straight.

" It's been a long time since I've had fight like that." Said Jingo as a giant ring came and floated beside him. " Good bye forest I hope we don't become enemy and for you sake that you have a good doctor." Said jingo as he hooped on the ring as flew away.

"Man that hurt and I wish I didn't do that Uggh." Groaned Forest as he fell to one knee gripping his left shoulder., the deepest of the wounds he got form the cyclone.

" Forest are you ok ?" Asked Rain as she ran up to him. The roar of engines form the road above.

" Ya but what the hell are those?" questioned forest as he stood up to see. Motorcycles came up over the crest of the hill to stop.

"So are you the one who just gave jingo a run for his money?" Asked A Rider with a gruff new Yorker accent.

"Ya what are going to do about it ." Replied Forest through his teeth.

" come on Boys let's give this punk a lesson!" Yelled The Rider as he rived his bike and blade sprung from the side .

"Well this is the end I can't defend myself or Rain." Thought Forest as the bikes torn down the hill.

"GUM GUM BAZZOKA!" Screamed Luffy as his hand shoot forward sending the bikers flying .

"Are you two ok? "asked Nami as she landed with Luffy.

" Ya but forest needs help." Replied Rain with her and Forest trying to stop the bleeding.

"Bye guys I think Grove is coming out."SadiForest Faintly as his head leaned back and eyes went dark.

"Forest please Forest wake up!" Cried Rain as luffy picked up Forest and put him on his back.

"come on know a doctor in town." Said Nami as she and rain walked with Luffy to town.


	8. Ch7 RAIN AND GROVE?

CH.7 RAIN AND GROVE?

By the time Luffy and Nami had gotten into town they already had meet up with Kad , Will , Ussop ,and Zoro who had little trouble getting up. Forest hadn't moved a bit making rain feel more and more worried. When they got to the town it seemed like normal except for that everyone was on edge. Luffy looked around with forest on his back while Nami was comforting Rain and explaining to Holly what had happened. The rest of the crew had come with Zoro and Ussop except Robin who stayed behind with Brook and Chopper.

"So how is my month pregnant wife doing?" Asked Luffy playfully , a huge grin on his face.

"One month I thought it was two weeks." Said Zoro puzzled look.

"Luffy you nit wit!" Exclaimed Nami as she punched Luffy on the back of his head. The whole crew burst out laughing .

" come on guys let's find some where to eat I want MEAT!" Yelled Luffy as he recovered from Nami. Once they found a pub that had a familiar jolly roger. The bartender had a beany that covered his eyes over light purple. He was cleaning glasses behind the bar. Another man had a notebook and pencil and deep in thought . he was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue vest over it. One other man was sitting at the bar with a block of wood and a knife carving the wood. He had on a green shirt and blue pants.

"We don't serve pirates here. "said the Bartender as he put down the glass he was cleaning.

" good point Carrot we still haven't served those circa de fooys that have forced kaya out of her house." Added the man with the knife .

" Hey pepper , Carrot why don't we give the welcome we gave the other pirates." Said the third man looking up from his notebook.

" Please leave I don't want to make the wraith of one hundred thousand men come down on you." Said Carrot as he pulled pistol out from under the bar.

"you boys never learn that bluff never works and if it did a real pirate would fight that many." Said a Lady that had come down the spiral staircase. She had blonde hair that went down to her mid back. She had on a simple light blue dress. "hello ussop it has been too long." Said the lady as she walked to stand between the two groups.

" Kaya you look as beautiful as ever." Replied Ussop as he walked up to front of his group.

"Well if it isn't our old captain how's it been? "Asked Carrot as he put down his gun.

"good Carrot man you got taller." Replied Ussop shaking Carrot and the other former Ussop pirates .

" Uhmm miss kaya can you please look at my friend he needs help?" Asked Rain quietly.

" Uhmm what do you mean I don oh that is what you meant Luffy can you please take your friend up stairs first door on the right is the bedroom.

"ok" Replied Luffy as he and Rain went upstairs followed by kaya.

Once they got upstairs luffy put forest on the bed and left to back to Nami. " don't get any ideas or you get no food for a week or does he." Said Luffy as he closed the door his trade mark hat on his head.

" Man what did he do?" Asked Kaya looked at forests sleeping body . His breaths were shallow but what he needed .

"He was protecting me." Answered Rain as he gave Kaya a roll of bandages.

" Thanks So you're Nami's little Girl ? "Questioned Kaya trying to calm Rain Down.

" Ya but I'm nothing like my mom or dad I can't use devil fruit powers or use a staff." Replied Rain as Kaya bandaged forests last wound.

" Well you still have that staff right you can always get better." Said Kaya as she turned to face Rain smiling.

"nope it got slashed by that jerk jingo ." Replied Rain anger lining her voice.

" don't be mad at him he really is a nice guy . he is protecting this village." Said Kaya as she went over to the window. Outside luffy and the others were playing catch while Zoro and Kad were taking a nap .he had gotten into the habit form Zoro after training with him.

"What do you mean Kaya I thought he was part of those pirates ?" Puzzled rain confused at what Kaya had just said.

" Jingo is a boy form and was force to eat that devil fruit by those pirates .He is with them so they won't raid us . He is a hero here and is the only reason that I am still free." Explained Kaya Crying.

"uggh Man it has been a long time since I have felt pain and man where am I." Mumbled forest as he woke up . Rain knew it hasn't Forest his eyes were Cobalt blue but not this time filled with anger but calm punky feel.

" So I guess you and forest switched because he didn't want feel pain ." Teased Rain as Grove pulled himself up against the head broad.

" no he wanted to ask some things to Ash and he said that would be more help this time." Replied Grove angrily . "And for your info I can feel pain but I just don't say it." Added Grove as he pouted.

" ok than what about this !' yelled Rain as she slapped Grove on the back.

"uhhhhuhuhuh!" Screamed Grove as he jumped out of the bed , out the window and on to kad and Zoro.

"What the Hell!" Exclaimed Zoro and kad as they pointed Swords at Grove.

"hey Guys no harm done I mean don't hurt the injured right." Said Grove smiling worriedly with his hands up.

"That was So cool! "Shouted Luffy as he stared in amazement at Grove.

" Grove can I have word with you? "asked nami as she stood up for the bench that her and Luffy were sitting on.

"Sure Nami what do you want?" Asked Grove after they were out of ear shot of the others. Sanji and Zoro had gotten in a fight.

"look I want you to take Rain and go shopping ." Whispered Nami as she shoved some money in his hands.

"so why do I have to do this I'm always willing to take a girl a with a big pair on her like Rain but come on she has no interest in me or Forest ." Laughed Grove throwing his head back.

" SLAPP!'' Echo form groves face as he fell to the ground after Nami slapped his face.

" What the hell was that for bitch I was just kidding about her." Growled Grove holding his check. Anger laced his eyes.

"One if you ever talk about my daughter like that again you'll be lucky to be walking for a year!" threatened Nami shaking her fist. " She does like the both of you more than you will ever know so get cleaned up and tell her about what you are doing." Ordered Nami as Grove went off to do as he was told .

"That was easy ." Said name as she walked over to the rest of the crew.

" So did you get him to do it? "Asked Luffy as Nami sat down beside him.

" Yep and he fell for the threat all the way ,hook , line , and sinker and he is now Grove so he is already on it ." Replied Nami smirking knowing she just set her daughter with someone who had attacked them not but one month ago. Nami smiled looking up at the sky in the thought of her daughter at a wedding of her on and trying to control luffy.

Back inside Rain was sitting alone with head on a table sleeping. Grove came down stairs after borrowing some of carrots old clothes. Namis money in hand he went over to Rain and tapped her shoulder.

" Uhhuh." Mumbled Rain as she woke up sleep still clinging to her eyes. " Oh Grove what do you want?" Asked Rain as she rubbed her eyes .

" Look I got some money why don't we go and get you another staff? "Questioned Grove lips puckered and head turned staring out the windows .

"sure and can we get lunch I'm starved." Replied Rain excitedly as she pulled Grove out the door a trail of dust following them as grove flapped in the wind like a sock .

" RAIN SLOW DOWN WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WERE WE ARE GOING !" Screamed Grove as Rain halted her charge putting her finger to her month.

"Coome Oon rain can't we please just walk ." Said Grove dazed his eyes swirling.

"Sure Grove but I think that we are here." Replied Rain as she and Grove turned to look at the store that Rain had stop in front of. It had a sign reading Jing the store for all needs except pirates.

" Well let's see what this place is." Said Rain as he and Grove went into the store. On one wall it had weapons of every kind sitting around and on the other side it had musical instruments on it ,while the back of the store was a bar.

"Look at this grove." Exclaimed rain as she picked up a saxophone. It was black on the bell and the lower half while the upper half was silver. "Can you play? "Asked Rain as she handed it to Grove.

"A little it has been years since I played last." Replied Grove as he put the neck strap . he put his mouth to the mouthpiece and started play a jazz piece that moved Rain in ways he never knew could be done. She swayed along with the music. When the song ended Grove put the Saxophone back and smirked in memory of his mom teaching him that.

" My god man you are amazing I didn't know that you do that so can forest do that/" Questioned Rain excitedly clapping at Groves performance.

" Nope but he can make pretty good blade .Actually he is the one who made Kads Sabers." Replied Grove as he put the saxophone back on the stand.

" Well that was unexpected to say the least!" Exclaimed a familiar voice form behind not he good kind of familiar.

" JINGO!" Screamed Grove as he drew the knife .

"Well nice to see you too let's talk." Said Jingo nonchalantly.

" ok And I hope you know I'm not Forest." Said Grove as the two stared each other down.

(**Thanks for the reviews I have decide that Forest and Groves Song will be loving every minute of it by Lover boy and expect the unexpected in the next few chapters see you laters. Still need song ideas.)**


	9. Ch8 CIRCUS COMES TO TOWN

CH.8 CIRCUS COME TO TOWN.

Grove and jingo stared at each other for a good couple of minutes before an old man came out form the back to see what the noise was about. " Boys let's not give off bad vibes man so what do you say dudes ?" interrupted the old man ending the silence.

"Sure old man so what happened to the shop while I was gone? "Asked Jingo as he walked over to the old man. The old man had on Bermuda shorts and a flowered top.

" Oka hippy old guy can some please tell me what is going on? 'Exclaimed Grove as he went with the others behind a curtain. In the room there was a table with chair set around it.

"Ok look can I ask you guys a favor? "Asked Jingo after he sat across form Grove.

" Depends on what that favor is." Answered Grove resting his chin on his hands.

"I need help getting rid of t e pirates that have taken over this village." Said Jingo tears welling in his eyes.

" Ok I'm listening." Replied Grove curiosity getting the better of him.

" Well you I was forced to join them after they invaded and that was the way the people were able to live . They made me eat a devil fruit and hurt the people I love ! I just want them out even my girlfriend won't even come near me anymore !" Cried Jingo tears flowing form his waterfalls.

" We'll help you under one condition." Exclaimed Rain throwing herself over the table.

" And that condition is? "Asked Jingo between sobs.

" you have to join our crew. "Answered Rain grinning like Luffy.

" Sure why not I have nothing left here and I need to get off here I only bring trouble." Replied jingo as he stood up.

" Booooommm!" Exploded form behind Jingo as the four were thrown against the wall. The wall had collapsed onto of them covering them in rubble. Grove at the last moment before the wall fell had thrown himself on top of Rain.

" What the heck just hit us? 'asked Rain as Grove got off her. The entire building had been reduced to rubble . Weapons and musical instruments had been thrown everywhere.

"I think that might explain. "Replied Grove pointing to a group of figures just coming into view.

"AAAWWUGHU Why the hell are they here ? "Growled Jingo clinching his fist anger building.

" Who would they be?" Questioned Rain straining her eyes to see the figures .

"that is the circa De pirates." Answered jingo coldly.

The figures finally came into view after another minute. They stopped just outside of the entrance of the village . a number were riding unicycles or motorcycles. The leader had a big red nose , plaid pants, and a captains coat over his shoulders. He had a smirk like he saw the town in front of him as his play toy. "So I see that this is the town that the kid swore to protect all it is garbage." Laughed the captain as he smashed a barrel into splinters.

" You bastard we paid the money so leave this place alone!" Screamed Jingo as he picked an axe form the rubble of his home . His grip on the axe was so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Yes but you didn't complete the last job you had , I mean it was a simple job kill your girlfriend all she was doing was holding you down. " mocked The captain as he held his hand up laughing.

" that is not a simple as killing some criminal as to the one you love." Cried Jingo as Grove stepped in front in a heroic pose.

" Well said Friend let me take care of this motherless bastard." Smirked Grove as ran his finger under his nose.

" Hey you guys let us join the party Grove release the smoke ."someone yelled form the air. ( **these people need to find a new travel agent)**

" Let go." Said Grove as he throw out two cans that smoke billowed out as figures dashed into the smoke.

" Give me that. "Ordered Rain pointing at a set of three pipes.

" You mean this ?" Asked the old man as he picked up the pipes and handed them to Rain.

" on I'm ready !" Yelled Rain as she throw the middle pipe into the air catching it between the two other ones. Rain spun them around her body flicking blade out of the top . " Cool." She remarked as she ran into the smoke.

" What trick is this Jingo because it is not entertaining ."Yelled the Captain .

" I don't know bobo but I like it a lot more than your creak shit rues of a shit head circus." Replied jingo the smoke clearing. He was standing in front of the starwhat crew with two rings floating beside him.

"That was so COOL!" Screamed Luffy as he looked at bobos nose. " Hey big nose you are so ugly! SSHhshishishi." Laughed Luffy throwing back his head.

" What did you just say? 'Asked Bobo anger taking over his face. His crew cowered in fear. " Cago take care of these fools." Ordered bobo as a huge man , muscles mounted like tank armor.

" you call boss? 'Asked Cago

" Yes cago exterminate flashily these protestors." Ordered Bob as cago stepped in front of the crew.

" I'll take you on." Announced Grove cracking his knuckles . they flared every now and then .

" This shrimp and who I going to help you I'm the strongest man on the planet ? "Teased Cago mocking Grove as Luffy stepped up to beside Grove .

" I will and I'm going to kick your Ass!" Replied Luffy creaking his knuckles .

" Good call Luffy let's kick his ass and get on to the real fun FLARE MISSILE!" Screamed Grove as he shot a pillar of blue flame broiling cago.

" You call that a hit let me show you how it is done." Said Luffy as cago recovered form Grove.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" yelled luffy as he shot his fist forward slamming into cagos jaw.

" Die!" Cried cago as he punched the earth shattering it spending Grove and Luffy flying.

" Good job you signed your own death warrant. " Mocked Grove hovering

over cago with luffy on the ground." Luffy put this guy up." Ordered Grove as Luffy reared back his armand grove got out his knife .

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA" screamed Luffy flinging cago skyward into grove .

"too fast Luffy. "Cried Grove as cago air truck him sending his airborne body into a wall crashing through it . Grove landed both arms hanging on bar still on either side of him . His head was slumped over and he was bleeding form his mouth. " Well that was fun now is he dead yet?" Asked Grove as he wiped the blood form his lips and got up.

Luffy was standing in front of cago exchanging blows , luffy was winning. " How hey Grove." Said Luffy smiling turned his head toward.

" No luffy you idiot look out!" Cried Grove as cago jabbed luffys head. Luffys head still connected went flying stretching out his neck .After it had flown for a couple of seconds his body followed. Luffy crashed into a house leveling it. Aloud snoring could be heard from luffy asleep in the rubble.

" Good now I'm going to kick your ass!" Screamed Grove as he lite his fist and charged . " FLARE KNUCKLE!" As the knife in groves hand flared to life(**no pun indented)** and Grove slammed his fist into cago stomach .

"That tickles". Mocked cago as he picked up Grove and held him like a doll.

" Now let me show you how to punch." Said Cago punching Grove in the gut. Groves mid drift turned to flames and cagos fist sank through , engulfed in flame. " HoOOtTT!" Screamed Cago as he flung out his hand and dropped Grove to the ground.

"thanks now I think that I will be doing the teaching ." Mumbled Grove as the flames around him started to swirl and give off the appearance of a dragon . " CROSS FLARE!" Screamed Grove charging Cago throttling him into the Air. " FLARE ROCKET!" Grove shouted as his feet exploded in Blue flames sent him skyward. " FLARE WHIRLWIND!' Yelled Grove after he matched cagos height spinning his foot flaming slamming Cago into the ground creating crater twice the size of the one that Jingo had made when forest had done this. " FLARE HAMMER!"Screamed Grove as he put his hand together and plummeted earthbound.

When he impacted Cago was engulfed in cobalt flames and Grove landed right beside the flaming cater. "That is how we do it on the Strawhats ." Smirked grove as he looked at the rest of the crew. " Hey Rain where is that Victory smooch that a hero should get after a victory? 'Asked Grove as Cago stood up behind Him.

" Grove turn around." Said Rain nervously pointing at something behind Him.

" Whatever you say sweet checks , Holy Carp how the hell did you survive? "Stammered Grove stepping back Form Cago.

"Me mad now you die." Said Cago eye like those of a murder.

"Come on man no killing need." Pleaded Grove.

" GUM GUM RIFLE!"Screamed Luffy as a spinning fist slammed into Cagos face knocking him side ways out cold.

"That was So cool." Declared Luffy as rain walked to Grove.

"Well let get this over with." Said rain as she blushed , puckered up .

" Sure" Repiled Grove as he copied Rain. The two kissed Groves eyes shot open but they weren't his / they were Hazel, FOREST.

" Well that was interesting." Said Forest confused by Rains actions.

"What do you mean Grov, FOREST!" Screamed Rain as she Realized who she kissed .

"Thanks for the kiss baby. "Replied forest as Bobo clenched his fist.

"If you are done being romance and being more flashy than me we will ge t the show on the road. Acro Bros come here." Ordered Bobo as wo Arad men came out of the coward. They each had two sabers on their belts and had on Aradain style pants no shirt.

" you called boss? "One of them.

" Yes take care these buffoons who they are dealing with ." Said Bobo as the tow stepped up.

"who of you weaklings will face us the two greatest swordsmen of all time?" Questioned the coward.

" Hey you know who I am and that title only goes to the one who trained me so prepare to die. " Replied Zoro tying on his bandana.

" Well said Zoro lets kick their asses.'Repiled Kad as the four squared each other off.


	10. CH9 WEREWOLF

CH. 9 WEREWOLF

Kad and Zoro stood opposite to the two brothers. Sizing each other up. The sound of sword being drawn from their sheaths could be clearly heard in the silence.

" Well that is all of that we need stop with the formalities and let's get this party started." Yelled Kad as he charged the brother to he left. The brother throw out a box . as it landed it shot out steel ropes tip with spear head . these rope made a spiders wed of cables like a acrobats arena.

" Now you'll see the reason we are called the acro bros. "Said the right as they jumped up to the ropes.

" now if you want to fight us on these ropes . "Explained the other laughing

" You bastards fight us like honorable men on the ground were we all have the same advantage ." Shouted angrily Kad pointing his swords at the brothers.

" so what let them have their fun . "Said Zoro through the sword in his mouth.

" you're right so let get them!" Screamed Kad as he jumped on to one of the wires.

" On let me show you how it is done." Yelled a brother as he ran along the wire at Kad.

" Uhh." Puffed Kad as he slashed the brother shoulder causing him to stumble back on the rope. " you bastards are getting annoying. "Cursed Kad as Zoro back off the fight as sheathed his swords.

"Zoro why aren't you out there? "Asked Nami screaming.

"Kad has this and it is time for a my nap." Answered Zor o as he sat down behind some barrels that weren't destroyed.

Kad slashed at the brother as the two jumped on opposite sides of him. One brother charged Kad sending him flying into the other groaning. As kad neared the other brothers his eyes started to turn a venomous yellow and his teeth began to sharpen into fangs.

"Got you this time. 'Yelled the brother as Kad flipped around cutting the rope they were and causing them all to spread out over a couple ropes.

"Now boys let's see if you can see me." Hissed Kad as he disappeared in blinding speed.

" forest on earth is going on?" Asked Rain as she stared in amazement at kads vanishing act.

" don't quite know Rain I just know that about five years ago he started to does this when he got really into a fight and I think it is a devil fruits handy work and ever since that day he has never gone swimming what a waste. " Explained forest as he sat back and relaxed.

"how the hell are you just relaxing while kad is fighting for his life? Cried Rain looking on to the fight.

" if was fighting for his life Zoro wouldn't have gotten out of this fight. "Replied Forest calmly.

Kad appeared up behind one of the brothers and slashed him dead knocking him out of the fight . " You bastard!" Screamed the other brother as he charged Kad.

You guys never learn." Remarked Kad as he raised his sword to block the blow. The brother twisted around into a mini tornado cutting kad on the lower leg. " What the hell. "Thought Kad as he went to one knee.

" I'm a better swords men than my brother thoe we are better together I have trained more and not to brag but I have been better since birth because I'm the oldet uuhhgg." Ranted the brother as kad stabbed him through the gut.

"Don't ever if you live through this insult your brother my best friend is three brother fused into one body so I warned you." Whispered Kad into the ear of the brother as the brother fell to the ground dead . " Guess I did kill him Hey Bob time to put this grip you have on this town to an end Jingo I can't it's your turn , it's your town give this guy a run for his money." Exclaimed Kad as he started to wobble. Holly came over and caught him as he fell to the dirt.

" Sleep now kad you did well. "Comforted holly as she pulled him aside knocked out cold.

"alright kad thanks ."Replied Jingo as he stepped in front of the crowed of pirates . "Bob get out here and don't you try anything or I will kill faster than you killed all those people when you first got here." Threatened jingo pointing his finger at Bobo.

"What od you think that I would really be that evil I mean I am just that evil Bring the girl." Commanded Bobo as some crony's brought forward a girl with dark brown hair tied back into a messy bum of curies.

"Rachel! "Cried Jingo as he pulled out two rings and they started to float.

"Hey jingo who is that? "Questioned Will as he stepped in front beside Jingo tapping his toe on the ground

" That is my girlfriend Rachel she is the one who got me into this problem but I don't care about that right now. "Replied jingo in a low tone of voice.

" so what are you going to do Boy, let me kill her and things will go back to the way they were before you decided to defect or will you try some flashy means of destroying me and get all of the people including you , and your new friends killed? "Questioned Bobo with a venomous smile crossing his face as he shook Rachel.

"Third option I take you out and you die. "Answered Jingo as he threw the ring full speed. The rings slashed the ropes holding Rachel. Forest rocketed form where he was standing catching Rachel before sliding under Bobo.

" Grreer" Growled Bob as he glared At Forest.

" Hey there got a present for you. "Said Forest smiling as he rose his hand not holding Rachel with at Bobo's face.

"Ya what is it?" Asked Bobo as Forest let loss a torrent of flame scorching Bobo. Forest rocket back to the group on the side .

"Holly take care of her I got to help Will and Jingo. "Said forest as he ran over to Will.

" Not had all you could take Forest? "Asked Will as he , Will and jingo went back to back.

" Nope that was Grove who had enough. " Answered Forest cocky smiling.

" Hey boys can you distract him for about two minutes?" Asked Jingo as he put on a pair of Sunglasses and pulled out a pair of tonfas form out under his jacket.

"Sure !" Replied Will and Forest in unison.

"When I say it get out of the way. "Ordered Jingo as the three broke up too started the attack on Bobo, Forest and Will started to punch and kick Bobo as he lashed out at them with Steel chains.

Jingo went down on his toes balancing on them and flipped the tonfas out to were the long side faced the battle. Rings started to spin rapidly around the metal shaft. Lightening sparked to life inside the vortex that the rings had created.

"OUT OF THE WAY! "Ordered jingo as he threw his arms forward aiming them at Bobo. " Noise balancing out at 2.8%, Charge max , Death Cannon ready to fire." Mumbled jingo as the data travel across his glasses and a targeting cross hair formed on the left lens.

" Target locked." Mumble jingo as Forest and Will jumped out of the way. The lightening inside the vortex became more and more violent with each rotation. "DEATH CANNON FIRING HELL YEAH!" Screamed jingo as he released the lightening form its cage.(** if you want a visual of jingo's death cannon I got the idea form Soul Eater kids Death cannon just think that Patty and liz are just swirling vortexes of razor sharp rings :3) **

The lightening ripped through the air thundering as it collided with Bobo and his crew sending them flying or running for cover.

" man what a weapon." Murmured forest as he and Will floated in the air after the explosion. He was in pure amazement.

"Do you think that is it will take me down?" questioned a voice form the rubble . Bobo stood up from the rubble his clothes in ribbons. Jingo who had let the rings separate as they stared each other down.

"Yes but this will." Yelled Will as he leaped up to where his feet were just above bobo's head. " CLICK!" Screamed Will as he kicked Bobo's head to the left. " CLICK!" Screamed Will again as he kick the opposite way. "BOOM!"screamed Will as he slammed his foot into bobo's face ramming him into the ground.

" You win. "Declared Bobo as he fainted form the pain.

" no it's not You don't go and just kidnap a beautiful lady then hold her hostage in front of her boyfriend so have a nice flight." Replied Will as he golf kicked Bobo sending him flying in much the same way that Luffy had sent Buggy the first time they met.

"I wiiill return." Screamed bobo as he flew off into the sky.

"Rachel. "Said Jingo as he realized that she was hurt form before this all started." He ran over to where Holly had pull her aside." Rachel I'm here bobo is no longer going to hurt you." Jingo cried over her as she began to wake up . her eyes twinkling in the late afternoon sunlight.

The other moved away to help forest and Will get up from their fights and to give the young couple some room.

" I thought we lost you forever" Said jingo as Rachel and him looked at each other passionately. The other were off to the side with Will and Forest talking in low voices so that Rachel and jingo wouldn't hear them.

"Look Rain he made a deal." Pointed out Forest waving his hand.

" I know that but they look so happy together and I don't think that we helped a whole lot . he did get rid of Bobo. "Argued Rain as she turn to face Jingo.

"So what he doesn't need her . "Stated Kad as he cleaned his swords.

"WAACK" as will kick Kad upside the head. " you idiot love is a powerful thing don't ever say that ever" Said Will angrily.

A hand laid down on Rains shoulder cause her to shirk and jumo a good ten feet int the air.

"HAHAHAHAHA that is the funniest thing I have ever seen. " Laughed Forest as jingo and Rachel holding hands reviled to be the touchers.

"Ha Ha Forest laugh it up as soon as I get down form here I going to kick your Ass. "threatened rain as she got down off the rubble that she had jumped on earlier.

"Look guys before you kill each other can I make a deal with you'll can Rachel come along with us till we get to louge town? "Asked jingo trying to make a deal.

"Sure I don't see why not she has to work thou or she in over broad. "Replied Rain as she walked over to the group.

" Well than it is sealed we have a new crewmate. "Said Forest gloomly as he went off to the cliff to reflect as if he was thinking about something strange . he stood there looking at what looked to be a playing card as Kad went over to stand by him .

" you thinking about Reef? "Asked Kad remembering their old friend they lost when w he was dragged away by marines after Forests parents were killed .

"Ya It's his hand writing on this card read it." Replied forest looking up at the sky.

It read " See you in louge town"

"ok so what if we do see him we go after him." Said Kad As he handed the card back to Forest. The card was an ace of spades.

"Your right let just be joyous that we have a new friend." Said Forest being less gloom.

"come on you two Party time." Yelled Rain already acting drunk.

"ok Rain coming. "Yelled Back Kad and Forest in Unison.


	11. Ch10 SHANKS DAUGHTER

CH.10 SHANKS DAUGHTER

(**if you want a better visual of some of the characters Forest looks and dresses like Lavi form D gray Man but he has Dirty blonde Hair yes he has the head band more thou he looks more like when Lavi first joined the Black order. That s all for now. **

The group regroup to have a less extreme party to honor the two new members as Kaya and Merry came over and Luffy went nuts making Nami have Zoro drag him off pouting.

"Hey guys whats up? "Asked Kaya standing beside Nami and Uossp.

"Oh ya I got a question have to ask you and this may seem familiar. "Replied nami holding a mug of something.

" how would it be familiar? "Questioned Kaya.

"We need A ship!" Screamed Luffy as Zoro tried to drag his captain back.

"Luffy get back here you idiot." Cursed Zoro pulling Luffy.

" SO that's it." Mokced Kaya as Merry step forward.

" Sorry we don't but I have heard that the pirate Shanks is retired with his crew on Foonsha Village and is sailing his ship. "Explained Merry as Rains eyes lighted up.

"So we get to go and see Uncle Shanks awesome. "Exclaimed Rain spilling her drink over forests head.

" Thank you Rain I needed a shower." Said Forest sarcastically.

" You welcome." Teased Rain smiling.

"We better be leaving so we can get to luffys home village." Said Nami dragging everyone to the ship and Kaya and Merry wen to the cliff to say good bye.

As the of crew sunny boarded and got the sails ready and moving Kaya and Merry waved until the ship became no long visible. Then they went to help repair the town.

About two months passed after the crew left syrup village and reached foosha village and anchored about two miles out on the opposite side of the island.

" Jingo Catch." Yelled Ryan throwing jingo , who was up in the rigging , a rope to repair it.

" Thanks Ryan. "Replied Jingo climbing down.

" Everyone crew meeting out on the lawn now!" Commanded Nami as she came down the second deck followed by Luffy.

After the entire gathered Nami began by saying. " This is about the fact that we think Shanks will give us the ship but the crew that is staying will not be going ashore." To the crew shock.

"And why would that be?" asked Zoro puzzled looks crossing his face.

"she says that it would be better for them to get the ship themselves." Pouted Luffy sitting on a barrel beside name. her stomach had started to bulge form the baby.

" yes and we have some things we need to do in cocoyasi village . "Added Nami.

"Ok so that menas that we might have fight on our hands. "Said Kad who was sitting next to forest and Rain. Rain was in a bit of shock.

" and that is all for that now we need to assign jobs . These are just what we think you will eb best in." Explained nami as luffy seemed to remember something and run to his and Namis room.

" Ok so those Are? " Asked Forest as he snapped in front of Rains face to wake her up. She snapped awake as she looked at her mom in confusion.

" Yes here is the list. The captain and navigator will be Rain, cook will be Will, the first mate will be kad , holly will be the doctor, the helm will be manned by Ryan , Rachel will help will in the cooking for ht e time being , and Forest and jingo will be the shipwrights. " declared Nami everyone nodding their heads.

"and with that said my crew will leave 30 minutes after a quick meeting on the front of the boat." Command as the others moved to the bow of the ship.

"Ok Rain what on earth do you want? "Questioned Forest after everyone gathered .

" so I could say this we need weapons after the last battle the only ready fighters are forest and ,will and kad which puts us down." Answered Rain annoyed.

"the only problem is that we don't have materials we can draw design but that is all we could. "said Forest as he rubbed the back of his head.

" Ok so that means after we get the ship we need to get to work." Said Jingo as he stood beside Rachel his hands around her hips.

"ok is that all ? "Asked Kad as he put his hand on the hilt of his sabers.

"yes Dismissed meet back on the lawn in 30 minutes. "ordered Rain as everyone went to pack.

After 30 minutes and much crashing and stashing they got everyone's tuff on the small boat that luffy was letting them use to get tot eh island.

" We'll see you guys later take care of yourselves." Said nami as crashing came from her and Luffys room.

" We will mom don't get all sappy on me. "pouted Rain tears welling in her eyes.

" come on luffy don't you want to them leave." Yelled Nami as luffy came barreling out of their room with a lot of stuff in his hands.

" I got presents. "Screamed Luffy as he tumbled into name and the rest sending then into the railing.

" Luffy can you ever not be a moron.'' Said Sanji angrily as he kicked Luffy in the head.

" Well any way here you guys go, a straw hat for Rain." Said Nami in a motherly tone placing the hat on rains orange head. The hat looked more like a cowgirls hat with the same color ribbon as luffy's hat.

" A headband for Forest." Said luffy grinning as he gave the band to Forest it was black with an oriental Dragon in white going around it. ( ** Looks like Lavis headband form D gray man.)**

" The pair of goggles I use in skypedia ." Mumbled Zoro as he threw the goggles to Kad.

" Holly here is medical bag." Said Chopper As he handed the bag to Holly.

" Thanks Chopper. "Replied Holly as She slipped on the pack on her back.

"jingo here are Tool packs for you and Forest." Said Franky as he threw the packs at jingo . As jingo caught the packs he was dragged him down.

"Thanks Franky." Groaned Jingo as he put the bags on the small ship they had gotten to get to the shore.

"Well that is all we have so go get." Cried Nami holding back tears.

" Good bye you guys it seen fun see you in a month. "Replied Forest as he helped Rain into the boat. Hey set sail without luffy saying a word and the crew of the strawhat second division pirate started their lives as crewmates.

The boat drifted lazily toward the shore opposite to foosha Village. The ship hit the shore with a thud and forest and Kad hopped out to pull the boat to shore.

" so now what do we do? "Asked Forest after they had gotten all the stuff off the boat.

"Well first we need to get to foosha village , then find shanks ad ask him about the ship we need ." Replied Rain as he pulled on her straw hat to her head. It matted down her orange hair really showing off her eyes.

" Bang. " Was heard as a gunshot creaked causing everyone to duck forest throwing himself on top of Rain as he bullet borrowed itself inches form Forest Face. Aloud Hollering was heard as At least 50 teens thundered down the hill in front of the group.

" Man ten minute and we already have an unfriendly welcome we aren't even in town yet. "Cursed Forest as he got up off of Rain who then stood up beside him .

"Are you people pirates . "Said what looked to 14 year old boy pointing a pistol at Rain. Forest move in Front of the Rain.

" Yes we Are what you going to do about it. "Replied rain form behind forest. Her eyes hidden by the Hats brim.

" Look this is what we are going to do to them ." Answered the Boy as the Group of Teens raised their weapons.

"Stop this Ron there is no need for violence." Yelled A 15 Year Old Girl form onto of the hill. She had Flame red hair ,like Shanks, held back under a Green bandana. A 50 caliber bolt action rifle slung across her back. " Will take on your captain tomorrow in town let us treat them as guest . "Said the Girl as the group lead Rain and others to town .

When they got to town the teen separated the boys form the girls , putting the boys in a shed outside the locally bar while the girls went into the bar with the girl.

As they entered the with no one In it (**weird**) but a lady with dark green hair and a man sitting on a barstool.

" Hello molly I see you found some people." Said the as she cleaned the mug in her hand.

" yep mom they said they needed to speak to Dad Here." Relplied molly pointing to the red haired man on the bar stool.

" So you are Luffys daughter aren't you? "Asked The man as he stood. He only had one arm , his right and three lined scar across his right eye.

" Yes I'm his daughter and I'm also the captain of the straw hat second division pirate which why I'm here. "Explained Rain trying to sound like Nami.

" And what do you want with a married retired pirate whose daughter just kick your ass.'' Replied shanks as he walked over to Molly.

" Well we need a ship and we heard that your old ship was for sale." Explained Rain touching the tips of her fingers.

"wait dad you said that it would be my ship. "Argued Molly screaming

"Well the we just are going to have you two have a competition." Replied Shanks.


End file.
